Throne of Heroes Online - Teaser
by Mu-Sensei
Summary: "It's time young players, to meet your destiny. Embrace your power, conquer the challenges, and become legends. I won't wish you luck, for you will need skill to survive. Once more, esteemed players, Welcome to Throne of Heroes Online!" Or so that insane man said. But is either fight to leave, or stay still and die.


"I'm back!"

"At last! Ten more minutes and we would be late!" A dark redhead laughed in response, from where she was connecting a few power cables in a power hub.

"Well, there was that big line." A red headed boy, although of a lighter tone, scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What are you waiting for? Go, go go!" She dragged him to the center of the room, where some futons were opened around the assortment of computers in the otherwise technologically absent room, and connected a helmet-esque device into one of the computers.

"You guys own me big time for this!" The haughtier of the four assembled youngsters, a boy with dark wavy hair, some would even say blue, smirked triumphantly as he pulled the small memory card from the box and plugged it into his machine.

The red-haired girl snorted. "I don't see why. It was going to sit on your room and gather dust until you convinced some poor girl to go there with you to play… Anyways, it's the less that you could do as compensation for the last mess you caused when you let those two amateurs try to shoot unsupervised." She glared at her troublesome club member. "Besides, Sakura here is going to be a freshman come next spring, and join our club, right? Getting to know a few members beforehand will be good for her." The next in line to the club captaincy smiled sweetly at her future underclassman and her stolen glances at the club star.

"Uh, let's just get the game ready? Its five before two already." Said club star, and the mellower of the boys intervened while the other boy scoffed.

"It's blackmail I swear."

The redheaded girl clapped to silence stray comments and spoke: "Remember, pick the archer class, and wear something red. Shirou here said we should meet in the central plaza."

A 'Hai' and two nods confirmed that her fellow clubmates had understood the message and she laid her body down with the helmet in her head. "Where's Fuji-nee?" Figures he'd fret over the minor things…"

"Probably late, as always. We find her in game!" Ignoring further protests, the girl decided to dive into the game. "Link Start!"

Blackness engulfed her senses before she could even hear their own activation commands. A login screen appeared, and she focused in speaking her email account and password, and was in turn rewarded with the sight of the [_Loading…_] message, written in some font imitating classic handwriting.

[_Disclaimer:_

_The views expressed by any non-player characters are based on their time period and the historical personalities they are intended to represent. The views expressed by other players are their own. Those views don't represent Argus or the Author views on any subject, matter or form, nor should said parties be responsible for them._

_The Popular culture, legends, and myths, as well as published stories used in this work of fiction are intended for fun and entertainment. No harm was intended to the reputation of the historical or fictional personalities by the author. Characters of any media still belong to their original authors. No copyright laws were infringed._

_This game contain scenes of violence, gore, and mature humor and themes at times. Parental discretion is advised. The rating doesn't cover online interactions with other players._

_Proceed? [Yes] / No_]

"And bla, bla, bla… Yes, I'm old enough." She rolled her eyes at the legal babble. "Get on with the story already!"

* * *

His body appeared in a dark corridor. It seemed made of stone, stretching back and finishing into a closed door. He walked into the light. A large, circular marble hall surrounded him by all sides, fourteen large statues, each pair of them back to back under colossal glass murals depicting various historical and mythical heroes in battle.

He spun, until he faced one of such pairs. The male was holding a heavy sword besides a shield protecting both him and the female, which held a large one blade in each hand, one in a guard, other in a ready-to-strike position. Both were armored, though the many joints seem to emphasize mobility along protection. A black marble plate pained in silver rested at the base of the statues, a sword stuck in a stone base, like that story of old times. [_Saber_], his eyes read in the plaque.

[_Honored warriors of military tradition, trained as nobility from birth or experienced soldiers rewarded with such rank by his heroic deeds in battle, Sabers are specialists in melee combat and defense, a balanced class against both single targets and small numbers._

_Strength A, Endurance B, Agility B, Mana C, Luck D_

_Class Skill (choose one): Bravery, Magic Resistance, Riding_]

Behind the human sized marble figures, the stained glass window showed a blue clad figure raising a golden sword, a golden armored one with a black blade pointing at the night sky, and a slim female figure with a flaming sword leading an army.

He continued walking, until he reached another marble couple, the woman in norse-like armor, a large halberd held blade down as if the image was ready to charge at her enemy, while the male one held a spear in each hand, one of his weapons over his shoulder, the other loose at his side, with a roguish smile and a guard posture. On the pedestal, rested a short spear over the description of their powers:

[_Lancer: From elite knights to vagrants, hunters and gladiators, many are those who prefer to focus on the spear a weapon of offense and speed in a melee, rather than defensive combat. Their high-speed capacities make them most effective against single targets._

_Strength B, Endurance C, Agility A, Mana D, Luck E_

_Class Skill (choose one): Disengage, Instinct, Magic Resistance_]

He almost choose this one in a whim, the images at its back showing powerful duels between great foes, like the guy in a red Chinese clothing and the Samurai with the long Katana, or the blue clad warrior with the crimson spear facing the other with two similar weapons.

Still, he walked to the next one. A beautiful marble huntress kneeled at one side, a hooded hunter-like fellow with an old styled rifle stood at the other, she aiming high, he pointing low.

[_Archer: Since civilization started, humanity had seeked for ways to reach farther and attack those out of melee range. Sometimes alone, others in great numbers, ranged fighters can always make a difference in the battle field, be it by sniping from afar, or by showering enemies with death in large scale battlefields._

_Strength C, Endurance C, Agility C, Mana E, Luck E_

_Class Skill (choose one): Independent Action, Magic Resistance, Presence Concealment_]

Well, he was part of the Archery Club. He might as well make use of his skills. His hands reached to the short crossbow that was under the plaque, but he hesitated. Even if he choose to play as Archer, or a Lancer, that looked interesting too, he was curious about the others.

The next image gave him pause until he remembered he was in a virtual environment. The marble replica of a young man in long robes looked much like an archetypical fairytale mage, if not for the age, but the floating book in front of the pedestal was quite an eye-catching detail. He almost expected the woman to be dressed in leather strips or something outlandish, like that slaying cartoon he liked to watch from time to time, but the female was also in long, flowing robes, a cape obscuring the face upper features, but not the delicate chin and lips.

[_Caster: One that draws the forces of the arcane, cheating the very world to produce supernatural results. They trade weaker melee for variety of abilities, and spells that if well used can decimate the battlefield._

_Strength E, Endurance E, Agility C, Mana A, Luck B_

_Class Skill (choose one): Item Creation, Library of Stored Knowledge, Territory Creation._]

A magus, sure, with another name, but it was all that he admired and aspired to be. An ability that was denied him in the real world by fate, and could be his if he just reached up to grab the book. He still walked away. Damned if he won't pick the most powerful one, and he would have to check all possibilities for that.

The next pair was quite eye-catching too, the woman in Roman armor pulling back to stop a chariot by a man in the heavy armor of a knight, his hands in the neck of his own mount as if he was tending the large marble horse.

[_Rider: The ability of calling his own means of transport, as well as launching devastating attacks make this a fast, versatile and skilled, if less powerful type of hero and unpredictable foe._

_Strength D, Endurance D, Agility B, Mana C, Luck E_

_Class Skill: Riding, plus one of the following: Battle Continuation, Disengage, Military Tactics_]

His vision was drawn once again to the glass window, the images showing two figures, one in a white winged horse, another in a black eagle headed mount, battling in the skies, while a chariot and a horse mounted knight trade blows over the scorched earth, armies battling on the background. Pretty impressive, but that 'if less powerful' caught up with him and he walked away.

An enormous unarmored brute of a man stood, along a woman in rags and wild hair. He was shouldering an ax nearly her size, she had a spiked mace with a head as big as hers, but both had a crazed, enraged expression. He felt uncomfortable just from standing near the figures, so realistic they looked even in their lack of color.

[_Berserker: Abandoning all strategy, all reasoning and even part of one's consciousness, and trading them for raw, undiluted power, turning them into warriors capable of utterly annihilating obstacles in their path. Many became, or were born from masters of the wild, while others embraced the berserker ways after one all-consuming moment of fury in their life._

_Strength C, Endurance D, Agility D, Mana E, Luck E_

_Class Skill: Mad Enhancement, plus one of the following: Battle Continuation, Mental Pollution, Monstrous Strength_]

He shuddered. It seemed powerful, and ominous, but how would one enjoy the battle if their conscience is lost? That and what about those flimsy stats? He walked to the last pair, and was slightly underwhelmed about the men in rags and plain looking woman at his side, until he read the name.

[_Assassin: Fight smarter, not harder, is the motto of their profession. Striking from the shadows, taking opponents when they least expect and staying undetected when they are alert. For an Assassin, nothing is true, everything is permitted._]

He looked back at the figure. Sure, their stance looked loosely ready, but- The rags showed bits and pieces of strong muscle, and hidden weaponry, and was that a dagger's tip on the girl's sleeve? Ok, that was creepy. If this was one of the available classes he wasn't showing his back to just anyone.

[_Strength D, Endurance D, Agility B, Mana E, Luck B_

_Class Skill: Presence Concealment, plus one of the following: Disengage, Independent Action, Information Erasure, Presence Detection, Subversive Activities_]

He made a sour face. Not his style, even if some skills did seem useful. "Caster it is. I'll show 'en!" He made an almost halfway turn and grabbed the book. The he expected something to happen, like a teleport effect or a message popup.

* * *

[_Beta save file loaded…_]

"**Thy choice was made, Shut (Shut, Shut, Shut, Shut, Shut) all doors but one."** Many voices seemed to echo the bass that made the narration, and all the doors except the one of his choice shut at once, the sound echoing through the church-like hall.

"**Let the discarded paths be the foundation of thy legend, let their powers be sacrificed in thy stead," **The other statues melted into light, and the glow seemed seep into the marble floor.

"**Silver, Iron and Stone shall register thy tale, From the Archdukes of the creation, to the Archmagus Schweinorg."** Candles snuffed out, the room turned dark, until the only things clearly visible were the stained glass windows.

"**The descending winds howl thy song, letting it be known to all directions in the earth,**

**Rise above the crowd and crown, thy tale known through all roads of the kingdom."**

"**Yet,"** The torches came back, this time with an unnatural blue flame.

"**Thy body rests in thy blade, and thy fate in thy wisdom."** A man stood in front of him, chestnut colored hair and beard, and an open book in his hands.

"**If thou submitteth to the call of arms, if thou wilt obey this will, this reason, thou shalt respond."**

"**Make thy oath here: Thou art to become the virtue of all heaven, even if thy needs to be covered with the evil of Hades." **Apparently, he was the one speaking the magic-like chant, that doubled as a sort of oath and advice to gameplaying.

"**Yet, thou serve with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Bound in a cage of madness."** 'gee, that makes me sound insane just because I choose Berserker class…'

**Come forth, to reach the seventh heaven, Come forth, past the rings of restraint,**

**Come forth, and be thy hands the hands that protect the balance!"** The man closed his book, and circled the only remaining statue, leaving by the door that was behind it.

* * *

The small girl walked forward the only opened door, slightly bothered by her bare feet on the cold marble.

She took the only path, a narrow staircase that felt more like rock bricks than marble, deeper and deeper into whatever place she was supposed to go, until it opened into… some space. It was just too dark to discern if it was a room, a sewer (it didn't smell like one, just musty), or an underground crypt. The humidity was slightly bothersome against her tunic clad form, but less so than her incapacity to see where she was going.

Thankfully, the suspense was broke by another voice that suddenly spoke from the darkness.

"**Join us in the shadows, little one,"** The gravelly Voice spoke. For a moment it seemed to come from empty space. Then a skull appeared to be floating, before her eyes caught the edges of the dark mantle amidst the darkness of the crypt.

"**Forsake the sword for the dagger,"** Another, a baritone rather than a bass, responded from the left. Another bony mask was visible briefly. 'This wasn't in the beta.'

"**Forsake power and fame,"** She tried to locate the no-nonsense sounding female as soon as the first syllable was uttered, but it was useless. 'It's like they don't exist until they speak.'

"**Forsake honor and noblesse,"** 'Creepy' The small girl shuddered. Even on her first day she was surprised at how life-like the NPCs were, and how they seemed to go with their lives, unlike other games where they only served as automated tools for buying and selling things and taking quests.

"**Let thy name be forgotten,"** This one was a sultry female voice, as if to counter the whinny hoarse speech from the previous one, and she noticed that their heights and builds (what she could estimate at least) were as varied as their voices.

"**So that your deeds remain in history,"** This one was almost a whisper, yet all-encompassing for the weight it seemed to carry, like it belonged to a centenary sage.

"**Forever known as the mark of an Assassin."** The shadows spoke at once, not only the ones from before, but many more masks seemed to appear from nowhere, yet belonged so naturally that it was like they were always there, just unseen.

It seems the rendering engine wasn't the only thing that improved since the beta. She smirked. 'I'm going to love this!'

* * *

She was given a bow, a moral code of sorts, and taught to shoot. Only when she managed to hit the target thrice in succession (easy feat, since the game put that laser-like marker on the estimated hit point), they let her leave to meet her companions.

'Search for red.' She tucked the bow in the quiver at her back, and left the training place to the center of the town. Both sempai were waiting for her, and they were nice enough to play with her, tainted and broken as she was, without reservations, without expectations and harsh words. She wouldn't let they wait long.

The city was bright and colorful, even if the sky above showed it was night time in game. Marble paved roads felt smooth in her sandal shoes, and people were all smiles and cheer, almost as if this was heaven.

As the plaza came into view, she recognized the pair she was looking for almost instantly: He was tall and bronze skinned, with white washed hair, wearing black loose clothing and a red trench coat, still scratching his neck while the other, a girl in a light cuirass and red roman styled tunic and cooper colored long braid was poking at his chest and glaring at him with her purple colored eyes.

She cleared her throat, and both looked at her. "Hmm, it suits you." He said off handedly, and she felt her cheeks burn. The girl however didn't seem so happy, and complained in a loud tone: "Why does she get a hakama and I'm stuck with a miniskirt!?"

"The system randomizes clothing options so people don't look all the same in game. Well, at least that's what Shakespeare-san told me." His steel colored eyes focused into her jewel blue, and he once more scratched his neck. "I'm Archer here. What is your nickname?"

"I put Sakura." Both looked slightly surprised. "It's that wrong?"

"Well, as long as you don't let people know it's your real name, I don't think so. By the way, call me Ayame." The girl shrugged.

"Ano, where's Oni-san?"

"Late it seems. Forget him and lets go hunt." Their self-proclaimed leader almost commanded, before stopping a few paces ahead. "Eh, S- Archer, where's the exit?"

The boy snickered, and made a come gesture. "This way, we have to talk to go to the Gate room."

* * *

"This way, acolyte." The somber man prompted in a gravelly voice. Instead of the expected change of equipment, two servants helped him put the robes of a wizard he had chosen from a wardrobe. Instead of a popup menu, and a staff, he was told how to cast and search for knowledge in his book, and was guided outside.

The long street was framed by tall pillars on both sides until it opened in a large stone coliseum-like plaza with a fountain, a compass card drawn with lighter and darker stones on the floor marking the position he came from as south. On the other side, another framed street leading to another temple-like abode. And people, lots of other players of different types, on different colors and clothing, coming from the same way he did, and wandering around or mingling in one of the many groups, before going to that building.

He shrugged and walked inside, the small suspiciousness that he was forgetting something not enough to contain his enthusiasm. It was a large room, with a few water curtains falling from stone arches, and corridors that seemed to lead further into the maze-like structure. Some of the water cascades shone with an inner light, forming ethereal images of other places, and he was almost asking someone what the hell they're supposed to be, when a group of players stepped into one and disappeared.

Teleporters then. He jumped into the one in front of him and the world turned white.

Green fields stretched as far as his vision reached on one side, on the other the scenery gradually changed in a dark forest. Another gate like the one he entered was behind him, and he saw another boy, in light armor with a sword easily dispatching a warthog-like monster and grinned at his idea.

He opened his book, and it showed a neatly scribed index inside and thumb marks on the side. "The overdid the medieval look on this thing." He chose the entry named [Spells] and flipped the page, scanning the contents with increasing glee.

"That many? They didn't lied when they said we'd get to play like legendary heroes. Hmm. Fireball, it's a classic." He took aim and read the small incantation, none of the people around giving him any second looks for talking gibberish aloud.

The blast was released and the player was incinerated, disappearing into ashes.

"Hahaha! Hail the mighty Shin- ahem, TouShin!" He laughed, even as other players looked cross at his PK. "Don't like it? Do something about it!" He shot a dark look at the nearest player, before smirking and start casting again. The guy notched an arrow and let it loose at him, and he rolled his eyes. 'What could a meager arrow do?'

The world turned black.

* * *

And it turned black again, time after time in that afternoon, everytime any other player managed a lucky shot on him. Even the smallest arrow or dagger was lethal if it hit a vital point, and the other players had legendary skills too.

He sat to rest and regain his strength, checking his book once more for his capabilities. [Fireball] [Hail] [Thunder] and so much other were available, but no new ones were unlocked when he leveled up.

A bell towed deeply, and he glanced at the clock in the corner of his vision. So few indicators that it was a game…

A Clock, the strangely divided Life meter and the Mana bar around it, and that [System Assist] that showed when he needed to aim or attack someone. Other than that, it looked… Real.

His body was engulfed in light, and he was suddenly at the central plaza once more. "What the fu-"

Red covered the sky, many scribbles in foreign languages, and others in familiar Japanese and English overlaid in it, as the wind seemed to converge and solidify dust into a maroon colored robe, empty, and similar colored gloves, forming a featureless human shaped form in gargantuan scale.

It opened its arms wide, in a welcoming gesture. **"Welcome to my world."**

'An opening event then.' He picked himself up, and dusted his backside as discreetly as he could.

"**As many of you noticed, there is no log out methods available anywhere. This is not an error or mistake from the production team. I repeat, it's not a mistake or error of the production team, but rather, a unique feature of this very virtual environment.**

**Currently, it's impossible to log of from this virtual environment from the inside, and doing so from the outside will result in the direst of the consequences: Should it presented with a removal attempt, the NervGear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse and fry its user's brain. Sadly, the broadcast instructions were ignored until the confirmation of such a fate was presented, and 213 players have currently left this world, and the real one, permanently.**

**As many of the beta testers and experienced players were probably wondering, your current avatars are also very over empowered for the current open areas, and that is also not a programming error. I've given you the skills expected of legendary heroes of average caliber, without its more famous and unique abilities. This should show you what to strive for, and how far you're expected to go. The only current way of leaving this game is clearing one of the four epic quests scattered over the cardinal points. There is no other way out. **

**Additionally, from this point onwards, revival items will reduce an avatar back to level 1, and the repeated death of the avatar will equal the death of the player. The [System Assist] will guide you until you prove capable of walking on your own, until you conquer your own power. Train your strengths, refine your skills, and unlock legendary Noble Phantasms, weapons and abilities of legend itself, if you want to survive. It's time young players, to meet your destiny. Embrace your power, conquer the challenges, and become legends.**

**As a final gift, you will all find the key to a room in your inventory.**

**This concludes the starting tutorial. I won't wish you luck, for you will need skill to survive. Once more, esteemed players, Welcome to Throne of Heroes Online!"**

Shinji looked at the dissipating robbed form in growing horror. Just this afternoon he had died at least a dozen times, and killed just as many. 'It's way too easy to die in this game!' And going back to level 1 every time!? Not being allowed to leave?!

It was a nightmare. A fucking nightmare!


End file.
